


MasterChef AU

by prettyskylark



Category: Glee, MasterChef (TV) RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cooking, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyskylark/pseuds/prettyskylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is almost in the finale five of MasterChef. He knows he kicks ass and he's ready to win. If only he wasn't discracted by one Blaine Anderson, who's not backing down from the prize either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MasterChef AU

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching MasterChef s05e14 today and fell in love with Elizabeth and thought she was totally the female version of Kurt while Courtney was the female version of Blaine. Even their outfits and personalities matched. So this happened.
> 
> http://ohhthereuare.tumblr.com/post/118644181258/masterchef-au

The words of praise hit Kurt right in the face but unfortunately, they weren’t directed at him. He saw the back of Blaine’s gelled head bow slightly, his face probably showing that sweet, innocent, goody two-shoes smile of his that was supposed to charm the socks off the judges. And it always worked. Even the always-present scowl on Chef Ramsey face melted off a little. Kurt gritted his teeth but said nothing.

From the moment the judges had told them their assignment had been to use apples but with a hatch- no desserts, he had known he’d had to give his best and beat Anderson. He knew he was probably being ridiculous, focusing on wiping that mega-watt smile off his handsome face instead of focusing solemnly on winning, but he didn’t care. He had had enough. Enough of his kind (but obviously fake) attitude, enough of everybody praising the tiniest crumb on his cakes, enough of him bending down as often as possible (showing off his ridiculously round ass), enough of Blaine Anderson, _period_.

From what Kurt had heard, their dishes were quite similar. Blaine’s station was right in front of his so he glanced up from a time to time to see what the other contestant was doing.

He moved gracefully while working, flare of bright colors and bold patterns, chopping apples with top speed and spilling the apple sauce over the meat as if he was a painter putting magnificent colors onto his beloved canvas. As much as he hated him, Kurt had to admit that Blaine was good.

And now he won the competition. Again. He followed the judges to the kitchen, giving Kurt the time to cool off.

He looked at the other contestants, the last remaining six of the great MasterChef.

Tina was fiddling with the straps of her apron and Sam was staring ahead, not paying attention. Santana was closely examining her nails, playing the focused-and-collected card but Kurt knew it was all fake. She was trying to make herself look superior to all of them, like the stress of almost being in the final five didn’t affect her but she was as competitive and ruthless as Kurt was, so he knew that inside, she was freaking out. Lauren and Quinn were both polishing their knives, each of them at their own stations, casting glances towards the kitchen’s entrance from a time to time, waiting for Blaine and the judges to enter with the next competition awaiting them.

“All right everybody!”

Chef Ramsey explained the competition and pointed out to various contents of dim sums in front of them. Kurt has never had a chance to cook anything like that. And if it wasn’t enough, soon they were being told that, because Blaine had won the apple competition, not only was he excluded from the elimination, but also teaming them up with each other.

Blaine paired up Sam with Tina, explaining that it’d be interesting to see them work together, seeing as these two had completely different cooking techniques- Tina sharp and focused, Sam dreamy and creative. Next went Santana and Lauren- he knew Lauren would be happy to be working with Santana who was a real devil in the kitchen and Lauren was quick with her hands, too, so maybe Santana would benefit from that match as well. It only left Kurt and Quinn. Blaine said they’d make a good team- both exceptionally talented and competitive. It seemed like everything he was saying, he directed at Kurt, never taking eyes off him and Kurt smiled tight-lipped, but threw dagger with his eyes. He was not going to fall for this perfect-gentleman act like everybody else.

Blaine walked up the stairs and onto the balcony, the bare skin of his ankles flashing as he went and the colorfulness of his outfit making it hard for Kurt to concentrate.

Cooking with Quinn turned out to be quite pleasant. Each of them had 2 minutes to cook while the other had to wait and then they would switch. Kurt could hear Tina and Sam shouting at each other from the back of the hall and Santana telling Lauren with a strained voice, that only meant she was doing everything not to take a handful of knives and _throw_ , to chop faster. He was focused on the task at hand though. He fried the pork and chopped carrots while discussing with Quinn what they should do next. They were a great team. They could do this.

Before he knew it, the time was up and Chef Ramsey was telling them to put their hands up. He looked at their closed dim sums. Maybe they couldn’t do this after all.

Sam and Tina went first. Despite many differences and everyone thinking they were going to fail, they delivered professionally looking and pleasantly tasting dishes. _Oh God_ , Kurt thought, _we are so fucked_. Then Lauren and Santana stepped forwards with their work and Kurt was surprised to hear their food lacked finesse and seasoning. At last he and Quinn presented their dishes. Kurt held his breath, feeling the eyes of one Blaine Anderson observing him.

“This is a disgrace. I’m surprised you even decided to serve this. Who prepared the cabbage?”

“I did.” Quinn’s voice was small but firm.

“It’s inedible. Try this. It has no taste. I’m really disappointed in both of you.”

Then came the time for the elimination. Sam and Tina were safe so they hugged and made their way up the stairs and onto the balcony, next to Blaine. Kurt swore to God that if he didn’t go home, he would do his damn best to work even harder and show Blaine where was his place. Well below Kurt’s.

“Quinn, Kurt. I’m surprised someone as talented as you, both put together, failed so miserably. But I know you can do better than that. So you’re safe. For now.”

Kurt let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He took Quinn’s hand and went upstairs to see whether Santana or Lauren would be going home tonight.

He purposely didn’t stand next to Blaine and squeezed between Tina and Sam.

He looked down in time to see Lauren hanging her head down and untying her apron. He hadn’t gotten a chance to get to know her properly but he liked her view on cooking and determination to kick people’s asses with her best dishes. He knew she wasn’t going to give up easily. The world would hear of her some day.

“You did a really good job down there. Congratulation.”

Kurt felt startled from his thoughts and surprised to see Blaine standing so close but he quickly collected his composure.

“Apparently not good enough not to be criticized. But don’t worry. That won’t happen again.”

“I’m sure of that.”

God all Kurt wanted to do was strangle this guy. And the worst part was that Blaine wasn’t even being ironic nor sarcastic. His words were are sincere as they come. Blaine smiled at him before leaving with everybody else and Kurt narrowed his eyes at him.

No. He had really had enough. They were the final five now. And Kurt was going to solve this like a winner he was. By confronting and crushing his rival.

He waited until everyone was out of sight before leaping forward, grabbing Blaine’s wrist and dragging him towards the metal entrance to the kitchen. He pushed the confused Blaine inside and closed the door behind them.

“What is your problem exactly?”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh, spare me the ever-so-polite act, Anderson. I know what you’re doing. Trying to be charming  to lull everybody into a false sense of security only to attack when they’re least expecting it. You’re not going to bring me down. I’m going to crush you till you’re begging to be let back home.”

Blaine’s eyes widened and he looked like he had gotten slapped and for a tiny fracture of a second, Kurt felt bad. But he knew he couldn’t back down. He needed to win this. He needed this money to make his dream come true, and to pay for his father’s hospital bills. So he couldn’t let his heart melt at the sight of a pair of puppy eyes. He couldn’t.

But then something in Blaine’s soft face changed and he took a step closer. Kurt was ready to win this fight.

“We’re in the final five. The game’s over. Only the best one one can win and it sure as hell isn’t you.”

“You said _I_ had a problem with _you_? For the past couple of weeks you haven’t been exactly subtle about wanting me to be kicked out.”

“At least I am honest and open! _You_ ’re trying to fool everyone that you’re this pure and innocent cook, when all you’re doing is secretly plotting to get rid of them. Don’t think I’ve never seen this tactic before.”

“Apparently what you’ve never seen is a good person. I’m here to win, too, Kurt. And I’m going to win fairly because I work hard and I’m not wasting my time on trying to bring anybody down.”

“Oh so you’re saying that your hard work has gotten you here? That you aren’t privileged and that all these times that you’ve won, even though there were people better than you, are a total coincidence?”

“Don’t try to play the victim here. We’ve all been through a lot and we’re all just trying to do our best. Why is it so hard for you to understand?”

“What I don’t understand is why you’re trying so hard to please everybody. Why can’t you just cook, without smiling at every fucking living creature? Why do you have to pay so much attention to every-goddamned-thing?”

“Maybe I’m not paying attention to everything.”

“Who are you paying attention to, then?”

Suddenly Blaine’s hands were cupping his face and surging him forward, clashing their lips together. Kurt gasped, surprised, but didn’t push him away. Instead, he kissed back for all he was worth, for all these past months filled with frustration towards this man. Blaine took the opportunity and slid his tongue past Kurt’s open lips and they both moaned. He pushed Kurt back against the metal door and one of his hands slid down Kurt’s body, to grab his leg and hook it over Blaine’s narrow waist. Kurt’s one hand found its way to the nape of Blaine’s neck, where his curls have broken free from their gel prison, and the other grabbed Blaine by the ass to bring him closer. God, it felt even rounder under his palm than under the scrutiny of his eyes.

They got almost knocked down by someone trying to open the door from the other side so they quickly untangled themselves from each other and tried to calm down their harsh breathing.

“Can both of you explain what the fuck is going on here?”

Chef Ramsey’s scrunched face appeared once the door opened. He took one, long look at both of them, taking in their messy hair and blushing faces.

“Never mind. You’re not allowed to be here. Get the hell outta of here. Now!”

Eyes cast down, they quickly made their way out and Kurt could swear he heard Chef Ramsey quietly saying to himself:

“ _Fucking finally_.”


End file.
